<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Mages and Cats by FactoryKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043492">Of Mages and Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat'>FactoryKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awakening Era Anders (Dragon Age), Best Friends, Gen, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), Named Surana (Dragon Age), Platonic Female/Male Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be the Warden-Commander. At least, according to Nell Surana who is quick to remind her best friend when he makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders &amp; Female Surana (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Mages and Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anders!" She heard her own small voice carry across the courtyard, desperate to get his attention, to pull him away from the dwarf who was cackling with pride over a joke. Just off to the side, Nathaniel was checking and re-checking his bow, doing his best to pay the others little mind. Smart man. Better to stay out of <em>that</em> duo.</p>
<p>"Aandderrrs-" she crooned again, pouting at his stubbornness.</p>
<p>"Andraste's tits, Surana, what now?" Despite the accusatory tone, Anders still trotted over with a grin as smug as ever. It was a face she never got tired of seeing. Nell scrambled to grab him, pulling him the rest of the way towards a little cottage where she spotted something she knew he would appreciate.</p>
<p>"You have <em>eyes,</em> Anders. Just look! It's a cat!"</p>
<p>There but merely yards away from them was an orange striped tabby, an ordinary barn cat, maybe a mouser who lived on the Vigil grounds. <em>That</em> got Anders' attention. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner!" </p>
<p>Nell watched with a smile too big for her small face as he strayed away from her toward the aforementioned feline. The cat seemed unbothered by their approach and did not fuss when Anders scooped him up off the ground. "There's a good kitty, now what's a cute little fella' like you doing out here, hm?" With a chirrup in response, he stretched his head out to sniff the man cradling him before eventually butting up against the mage's chin. It didn't take long for the cat to get comfortable with Anders, going from merely nuzzling his neck to settling against his shoulder. </p>
<p>Seeing Anders being so companionable with the cat - scratching behind its ears, speaking directly to it as if he might understand every word - felt natural. He always did have a way with animals.</p>
<p>"He likes you!" She joined them soon after and offered a hand to the orange tabby, who investigated the hand she held out for it. Once he seemed satisfied, she scratched beneath his little striped chin. "You'll have to think of a good name for him."</p>
<p>And just like that, Anders hesitated, his face paled, and he no longer wore the delighted smile of moments ago. Wearily he looked on at her and deposited the cat right back on the ground where he found it as if it were a darkspawn in disguise. "Please don't tease, Surana. Why would I name something that I can't keep?"</p>
<p><em>Can't keep?</em> </p>
<p>Her eyes fell to the tabby who was winding in and around her friend's legs affectionately, tail twitching and body rubbing against the mage's boots. Nell crouched, lowering herself to the cat's level. It padded over immediately, vying for attention. Her nose scrunched, and her mouth pulled into a wounded pout. "What are you talking about, Anders. Who said you couldn't keep it?" It was her turn to lift the animal into her arms. Seemingly pacified, it nestled itself between her chin and shoulder.</p>
<p>Confusion and some measure of frustration crossed the mage's face, "I - Well, I just assumed - You know how it was in the circle. Forbidden to do practically anything that might bring someone a sliver of happiness. Pets included."</p>
<p>Nell made a soft sound of understanding and watched him quietly in his moment of reflection when the realization of what he just said fully sunk in. He was right, of course. The only personal possessions they owned were the robes on their backs. Anything else was unheard of and just not permitted. Just like they weren't really supposed to form such strong mutual bonds with one another, but it happened anyway. It always happened. Anders had taken to her immediately upon her arrival, just as he did with the other apprentices. As for Nell, she latched onto the boy with golden hair and mischief in his eyes like a lifeline. He was her best friend, her adoptive brother, the only real family she had for the longest time before the Wardens.</p>
<p>With a twitch of her ears, she stretched up to flick the tip of his nose. Though, before Anders could retaliate, she glanced at him with defiance etched plainly on her face and thrust the feline back into his hands. "I know that but - we’re not in the Circle anymore and <em>I'm</em> in charge now. So I say you can keep it."</p>
<p>"Well, nice to see you've taken to your position so readily, nugget." He muttered, rubbing his nose with a budding grin, and accepted the squirming cat back into his waiting arms. </p>
<p>
Snorting, she leaned forward, rocking on her toes. "Well? What's his name?" Knowing him, Nell assumed it would be something ridiculous, but the thought made her smile. Their lives as Grey Wardens didn’t need to be so grim and serious <em>all</em> the time. For as long as they were free from the Circle, free to use their gifts for a greater cause than serving the Chantry, Nell was determined to make the trade off worthwhile.</p>
<p>By now, the mage and cat pair had already become quite keen. Once more, the ginger feline found his perch on Anders' shoulders as his new human companion lauded him with affection and cooed at him with an exaggerated voice. </p>
<p>"How about … Ser-Pounce-a-lot?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>